Cybertron's Kawaii Academy
by Xjinx
Summary: As Cliffjumper is about to confuse his feelings for Arcee, he keeps getting interrupted by the most strangest things possible! He battles throughout high school and fights with passion and kawaii-ness! Will the poor boy get his point of view across too his beloved Arcee?
1. A strange day

**I'm posting this because I had this cute idea of Transformers (PRIME) attending high school, but as humans! ^-^ It's going to be filled with kawaii-ness (Cute) and slice of life! *Aka; Anime genre* Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The clock ticked and ticked as Cliffjumper and Arcee were in their chemistry class. They were thankful they were lab partners. Well, Cliffjumper was. He had an idea by doing the smoothest trick in the book, and by that, I mean he stretched out his arms and wrapped one around her shoulder. As Cliff did so successfully, he smiled with accomplishment and made a fist.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Cliffjumper whispered silently so his crush (Arcee), wouldn't hear.

After his 'smoothe trick', Arcee actually didn't pay no attention. Such a waste of time as Cliffjumper fantasized of them prancing off into a meadow filled with colorful flowers.

Suddenly, a text book was thrown at the poor guy by Jetfire. His chemistry teacher.

"Cliffjumper! How many times must I repeat myself?! Keep your hands to yourself!" Jetfire warned, pointing his index finger at his student.

"Alright alright teach!" Cliffjumper groaned with displeasure and removed his arm from Arcee's shoulder, which made her giggle at little.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just amused is all."

Arcee gave the boy the cutest smile he could dream of. Hell, this was torture for him. He wanted to kiss her so bad but it'd be awkward since they weren't together as a couple. He gulped and scratched the corner of his mouth.

"H-hey Arcee, I was wondering…" Cliffjumper stuttered a little, nervous to even tell her he liked her, as a friend. As a partner.

"Yes, Cliffjumper?"

"I-I-I Uh… I wanted to say that I-!"

Suddenly Cliffjumper was cut off by Wheeljack and Bulkhead ruff housing as they tumbled their way in between him and Arcee.

"AHHHH!"

During the process of the two wreckers tumbling around, Cliffjumper managed to get into the mess and tumbled around with them. Jetfire sighed.

"How troublesome…" Jetfire rolled his eyes and threw textbooks at them. "ENOUGH!"

All three groaned in displeasure and rubbed their heads. This was seriously going to leave a bump on their heads. As they got out of the mess and straightened themselves out, the bell for next period had rung. AND CLIFFJUMPER HASN'T CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS FOR HIS BELOVED ARCEE YET!

This surely was all an unexpected surprise. Primus, why do you have to be so cruel?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: "Yes, I know it is short but I do plan to make more chapters in the later future."<strong>


	2. Unfinished letter

It was on the weekend and Cliffjumper was in his apartment room, sitting in his office chair and quietly working on this love note for his beloved Arcee.

"THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE!"

He yelled, leaning back in his chair and grabbed his soft red hair. He was frustrated at the letter he's writing. Cliffjumper wanted it to be perfect and flawless to every single touch.

"What doesn't make sense?"

A familiar voice spoke behind him. It was his roommate, smokescreen, peering over his shoulder and looked down at the letter with this curious cat face. Cliffjumper quickly covered it with anything nearby but accidently spilt his soda over it.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S RUINED!"

Smokescreen blinked and picked up the dripped wet letter.

"Who's this for? Hmm… 'Dear my beloved angelic Arce-!"

Before Smokescreen could finish the sentence, Cliff ripped out of his hands and turned his back.

"This is private stuff! Which means no touchy touchy! Besides that, how did you get in here without me knowing?!"

"Oh, I was in your closet modelling." He smiled cutely and innocently as he twirled a small hair bang of his.

"With my clothes?"

Cliffjumper asked, raising an eye brow.

"No! I stole Elita-1's school uniform… I was curious to how I'd look…"

Smokescreen admitted and chuckled like a mischievous child. As of response, Cliff sighed and pointed his index finger at his bedroom door.

"Get out me room!" He yelled.

"Aw…"

Cliff's roommate grabbed elita1's uniform and shuffled his way out. With that, Cliffjumper got out a new sheet of paper and number two pencil and thought very long and hard.

With just three minutes of pure silence, it had to be interrupted by Smokescreen blaring his music and actually singing and prancing around. It could be heard as Cliff groaned and rubbed the temples of his head.

"Wow! Fantastic baby! DANCE! I wanna dan dan dan dan dance, fantastic baby!"

As smokescreen sang and jumped, Cliffjumper slammed his head on his desk, annoyed by all the neighborhood town dogs howling like wild animals.

Suddenly, Smokescreen kicked out Cliff's bedroom door, wearing kitchen appliances for armor and wore a strainer for a helmet, banging two frying pans together.

"DANCE! I wanna dan dan dan dan dance! Wow, fantastic baby! BOOMSHAKALAKA! BOOMSHAKALAKA!"

And smokescreen, just had to sing more.

Primus, why do you have to be so cruel?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: "<em>The song Smokescreen is singing is "Wow fantastic baby" by BIGBANG. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>"**


End file.
